Mesktoth Shadowes (Unitedverse)
Mesktoth Shadowes '''is the former Emperor of Meskiath World and father to Vyukara, Karia, and Rei Shadowes. He is most commonly known as the Genocide King. He was defeated by the Star Seed United and sent to Oblivion. History Mesktoth started his genocidal rampage by eradicating all the members of his own race. He proceeded to do the same to Varkusion World, except this time, he turned all his victims into Dark Souls. News of Varkusion World's fall spread quickly to the neighboring worlds of Andromeda. The King of Barian, Condread Selstar, sent the Grand Barian Army to assist the Cyromease. Mesktoth had sent his armies of Dark Souls to attack Barian World and Cyromease World at the same time. During these attacks, Mesktoth himself paid a visit to Kirin World. There, he fought Etzio Driez and won. He then kidnapped a tainted Ezal Driez and bombed Kirin World. After his attack on Barian, Kirin, and Cyromease, Mesktoth went after the last remaining world; Astral World. At this point, Etzio Driez and Condread Selstar had escaped to Astral World. This allowed Mesktoth to defeat them all in one place. Here, he killed the Gemini Hero, Sorvho, and caused Etzio, Condread, Valku, and Vyukara Shadowes to flee the galaxy. Night of Red Sky On April 15, 2014, Etzio, Condread, and Vyukara fought Mesktoth in the Sacred Number Forest. With the assistance of the Demon King, Vandra, the Star Seed United was able to defeat Mesktoth. Vandra used all of his power to open up a portal to oblivion. Mesktoth was powerful enough not to be sucked in easily, making the SSU use all of their power. Condread and Vyukara used the powers of the Guardians and their strongest Rank-Ups and transferred it to Etzio. Etzio had realized that he is Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer. Condread and Vyukara overlayed every Guardian together to summon Guardian ∞: Divine Creationist, EX, and Etzio became his vessel. With all this power, the SSU just barely pushed Mesktoth into that portal, sending him to oblivion. After the Night of Red Sky, it was believed by the SSU that the Galactic Wars were caused by Cronian Shadowes. Cronian forced Mesktoth to go on a genocidal rampage, brainwashed him, and even gave him Black Zayal. Cronian forgot Mesktoth had free will, which led to Mesktoth killing Cronian in his sleep. Powers and Abilities '''Astral/Meskiath Dream Reaper Hybrid Physiology: * Death Embodiment: Dream Reapers are avatars of death on the physical plane. * Dream Manipulation: ** Dream Walking: Mesktoth can enter dreams and control the events that occur. Dream Reapers can also kill people in their dreams. ** Immunity: A Dream Reaper cannot be killed in a dream by another Dream Reaper. * Aura Manipulation: ** Red Skies: Mesktoth's very precense enriches the atmosphere with his own Aura. This causes the sky to turn a blood red color. Beings he taints are more powerful under a Red Sky. Red skies allow for Mesktoth to cycle his own Aura, having a never ending supply to fight with. ** Weapon Creation: '''Due to being a Dream Reaper, Mesktoth's weapon of choice is a scythe. *** '''Shining Creation/Dark Creation ** Levitation ** Energy Healing ** Barian Reflect: Absorbing Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. ** Varkusion Reflect: '''Astral Aura can be harmful to Varkusions. * '''Light Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Shadow Manipulation * Night Vision * Regeneration: Meskiath can regenerate missing limbs. * Tentacle Generation: A quality of Astrals is being able to generate tentacles from their body. * Gradual Power Augmentation: When Mesktoth allows his Dream Reaper consciousness to take control, he gradually becomes more powerful and more bloodlusted as time progresses. * Cold Resistance *'Zayal:' **'Dark Zayal:' **'Black Zayal:' Mesktoth had the ability to manifest all darkness within him and increase his power. ***'Soul Tainting:' ****'Dark Soul' Creation: After killing someone while using Black Zayal, Mesktoth's tainted Aura would infect the soul and bind it back to the body, transforming the victim into a zombified slave known as a Dark Soul. ****'Fallen Guardian Creation:' Black Zayal had a different effect on Guardians. Since Mesktoth could not kill them, he could taint them while they were still alive, turning their Guardian Marks black, changing their appearance, and creating a new form. *'Dimension Manipulation:' Mesktoth is capable of distorting dimensions or creating pocket dimensions. He can even manipulate time in these pocket dimensions. *'Possession' *'Illusion Manipulation' *'Shapeshifting' *'Weather Manipulation:' Mesktoth can change the weather and infuse his Aura into it. During the Night of Red Sky, Mesktoth created Aura draining hail to weaken the leaders of the SSU as they were entering the Sacred Number Forest. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Mesktoth was born with a third eye. To this day, no one is sure what it meant. *Mesktoth is 6'7". *Mesktoth supposedly met with his Silentverse counterpart Gallery Mesktoth and Azulon UV.jpg|Mesktoth and Azulon Shadowes Category:Meskiath Category:Dream Reaper Category:Astral Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Unitedverse Category:Mesktoth Shadowes Category:Deceased Category:Shadowes Royal Family